


in these arms you belong.

by ashkore_varg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Emotional Constipation, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Sanji is slightly traumatized, Smut, They're both overwhelmed by their own feelings, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Country (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/pseuds/ashkore_varg
Summary: In Wano, Zoro had fallen into a quiet, mundane routine as Zorojuro. He's had way too much time on his hands while keeping the cover that Kin'emon wanted for him. Too much time to brood over Sanji's departure from the crew, too much time to let anger and jealousy brew, as he waited for his captain and crew mates to get to Wano. Then one night something unexpected happens, and his boring routine is broken...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 38
Kudos: 433





	in these arms you belong.

Wano was a strange country for so many reasons. Zoro didn’t like it more than he was supposed to, but he was truly doing his best to keep a low profile and blend in with the rest of the inhabitants. 

With his fake identity and an always full bottle of sake hanging from his sash, Zoro went about his days as normally and dully as he could, avoiding the rest of the crew as they all tried their best to fit in and stick to Kin’emon’s plan.

All his days were the same as they bled into one another, normal and tedious. As a ronin he didn’t really have much to do, and all his nights ended the exact same way, after a meal at his favorite tavern he’d buy a bottle of sake that he could go drink under a cherry-tree, with the moon as his only companion.

Plenty of time to think about what the hell must have been going on with the rest of the crew. He still couldn’t wrap his head around why their captain would be so adamant in going into one of the Four Emperor’s kingdom with only a few people as backup. But Zoro was a good first mate, he had faith in Luffy and he knew what he was capable of. He didn’t need to worry. 

Zoro’s fingers wrapped tightly around the neck of the bottle, his jaw clenching as he thought about the reason why Luffy had to infiltrate Big Mom’s kingdom in the first place, and really had to keep himself from flinging the bottle against a wall - why waste perfectly good sake over that fucking idiot?

Sanji had up and left them without even putting up a fight, to go back to his biological family or whatever and do what? Get married to one of Big Mom’s daughters, because his father wanted him to?

Of course that pervert would jump at the chance of spending the rest of his life with a woman, only through an arranged marriage he could get away with that. What sound of mind woman would want to be with that bastard?

Zoro pulled the cork off of the bottle with his teeth and spat it somewhere beside him, he wasn’t going to need to pop it back in, that bottle was going to be drained in a matter of minutes, anyway. He chugged on the liquor for a good few moments, letting it burn its way down his throat and stomach, in an attempt to stop his mind from wandering.

All those whispered confessions and promises shared in back alleys, the crow’s nest, or in a quiet corner of the galley, grumbled in the sick bay… So many lies, so much bullshit. 

The cook was a goddamn fraud.

And Zoro… Well, Zoro was a fool to believe him.

“Bastard…” Zoro muttered to himself as he trudged past a bridge and ignored the sounds coming from the houses he walked by.

Laughter and happiness shared by people who loved each other. They just made Zoro angrier and more keen on getting as drunk as he could. 

Perhaps a single bottle wasn’t going to cut it… Not when he couldn’t obliterate made up images of Sanji kissing his bride, holding her tight, telling her all those stupid words that he was so good at spewing. Another swig, and another one after that, those were going to silence those voices and numb the disgusting feeling in his chest.

That black hole right in the middle of his chest, embedded between his lungs, festering and aching like an infected wound. That hole that was shaped after a certain blond cook, but that Zoro was so adamant on pretending like all this anger wasn't about _ him _.

Like he wasn't worried. 

Like he didn't miss him. 

Like he didn't care. 

Like he wasn't in love with him. 

“Oi, ronin!” a voice suddenly came from a few feet behind him, the tone was deep and somewhat familiar, yet Zoro's alcohol hazed brain couldn’t seem to be able to place it “You forgot something back at the tavern.”

Zoro’s eyebrows furrowed at the statement “I didn’t forget anything over there, what are you talking about?”

He turned around to face the stranger from the tavern, and his eye widened as if he’d seen a ghost. 

Standing on the bridge, underneath the pale moonlight, wrapped up in a yellow and white striped kimono, Sanji was staring at him as he smoked in a way too casual manner for someone he hadn’t seen in a long while. Someone who Zoro might have not seen ever again, even.

“You…” Zoro choked out, he still couldn’t tell if he was hallucinating or not. 

“Hey, Marimo…” Sanji breathed out the words along with the smoke, lazily coiling towards the navy blue sky. 

Zoro's chest tightened, the hole inside of him was slowly filling in with a light as bright as the way in which Sanji's golden hair reflected the silver light of the moon. 

He looked down at the bottle in his hand, then back to the cook, wondering if the booze was playing tricks on his mind, already. Maybe Sanji wasn't really there, maybe he was just imagining it… 

“It's not the sake, it's really me.” Sanji assured him, and Zoro gasped as he looked back up at him. 

The cook knew him too well, it was like he could read his mind at times, exactly like it had just happened. 

“Thought you weren't coming back.” Zoro's voice came out hoarser than he'd intend to, as the blackness in his chest was filling up his throat. "Thought you were just trying to waste our captain's time." 

Sanji flinched at those words. Zoro knew exactly what to say if he wanted to make it hurt, and by the way in which the cook was stiffening, Zoro knew he'd succeeded. 

“I never meant to waste anyone's time, nor put any of you in danger…” Sanji replied in a hushed tone, looking away. 

Zoro would have wanted to relish in the feeling of making Sanji feel guilty, to hurt him just as much as he'd hurt Zoro, but he couldn't. He was a sadistic man in battle, but not outside of it, and not with Sanji. 

The cook seemed to have almost shrunk to half of his size as he hunched his shoulders, gaze averted from Zoro as he pulled the cigarette away from mouth and chewed nervously on his bottom lip. 

“Are you gonna stand there much longer? I have somewhere to be.” Zoro broke the silence that had fallen upon them. 

Of course he had nowhere to be, but he needed to say something, anything to break that moment of uncomfortable quiet. 

Sanji seemed to come back to himself, his eye wide as he finally glanced at Zoro. There were a few more moments of hesitation, as the two stared at each other in silence and the air between them crackled with electricity. Then Sanji finally put a foot ahead of the other and slowly walked towards Zoro. 

Suddenly, an overwhelming quantity of emotions washed through Zoro. The less distance was between them, the harder Zoro's heart thundered in his chest. The cook was really there, flesh and bones, blue eyes and sunshine hair, foul mouth and elegant movements… And Zoro was there, feeling like a lost man that was about to find his way back home. 

How ironic. He wasn't really the one who was going back anywhere, but he had missed Sanji more than he could ever care to admit. 

A part of him still wanted to be angry, to keep ripping into the cook like a predator with his wounded prey. He'd spent most of the time being mad, thinking about all the possible awful outcomes of the case, and when they didn't include gore and death, it'd be Luffy and the others coming back without Sanji. 

Then anger would turn into despair, because it would mean that nothing was going to be the same for anyone, everyone would undeniably suffer from the cook not coming back, for so many reason. 

Zoro wouldn't have known how he would have dealt with that, either, but it probably would have turned way darker than anyone could expect. 

But Sanji was there, a few inches away from him, with his cigarette trembling between his lips so hard that it just fell to the ground, and his eye welled up with tears. Zoro opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Sanji just crashed into him, burying his face into the crook of his neck and soaking his kimono with tears. 

Zoro froze, arms halfway in the air and eye open wide as Sanji sobbed away against his neck, arms wrapped around him tight enough to cut off his breathing. 

The bottle of sake fell onto the ground, shattering into pieces, spilling liquor all over the place, but Zoro didn't care, as his arms wound around Sanji's body. He held fast onto the cook as he felt him shake with the force of his sobs, one hand flying up to tangle into blond locks, keeping him grounded, keeping him where he belonged. 

“I-I never… I never meant… T-to leave…” Sanji hiccupped, fingers bunching into the fabric of Zoro's clothes. 

Zoro's jaw tightened and his eye fell shut. He was regretting all the things he'd ever thought about Sanji during all that time, but he had needed to project all that anger somewhere. 

“I really thought you'd just abandoned us, for good.” Zoro muttered through gritted teeth. 

“No!” Sanji cried out and pulled back, so that he could look Zoro in the eye “The whole time I was there I was thinking about the Sunny, about my crew, the only people who ever truly cared about me… The Baratie…”

Zoro swallowed thickly at those words, at the way in which Sanji's bangs were slightly pushed to the side and revealed part of his other eye. 

“I thought about you…” Sanji went on quietly, looking down. 

Zoro felt a jolt run up his spine and blood rushed to his cheeks, painting them a deep shade of pink. He hoped the night would be kind enough to him not to let it show. 

“Let's-” Zoro began, taking a quick look around, then took Sanji by the sleeve of his kimono “I don't wanna do this here, people are nosy in this country.” 

“Oh… Ok…” Sanji's brow furrowed, but he let Zoro guide him through the houses and away from the village. 

Zoro stopped by a small lake where the moon reflected into and tinted the water silver, all around were cherry trees in bloom, swaying gently to the breeze and shedding petals all around the place. 

Zoro grimaced at the overly cheesy and romantic scenario he'd pushed both of them into, but the sound of utter awe that came out of Sanji's lips and the wonder in his eyes made Zoro change his mind about the place being too much, immediately. 

“It’s so beautiful, here.” Sanji smiled as he looked around. 

Zoro watched as pale pink petals fell on top of Sanji's head making him laugh softly, and thought that this place compared to the cook smiling in amazement, looked just about average. 

He reached out a hand and his first instinct had been to pluck the petal from his hair, but instead he cupped Sanji's chin and turned his head to make him look at him. Sanji frowned as he stared him in the eye. 

“Did they hurt you?” Zoro asked, voice dropping half an octave. 

Sanji trembled slightly but still visibly, and shook his head. 

“No…” Sanji sighed as he looked away. 

But Zoro wasn't daft, and he didn't appreciate being lied to, no matter the reason. He let go of Sanji's chin and moved his hand down to wrap and press his fingers around his bicep. 

“Ow! You shitty-” Sanji groaned in pain and tried to wriggle out of Zoro's iron grip. 

“Why are you lying to me?” Zoro arched an eyebrow. 

He'd noticed that Sanji wasn't moving his left arm properly, the limb seemed weak and even if Sanji's poker face was almost impeccable, Zoro could see right through it.

“It's nothing! Just a stupid scratch!” Sanji growled and grabbed Zoro's wrist with his other hand “Let fucking go!” 

Zoro did as he was told and let go of Sanji's arm. There were so many thoughts and questions crowding his skull, he didn't even know where to start, but the fact that someone had managed to injure the cook was throbbing into the vein of his forehead. 

“You're always such a fucking brute…” Sanji muttered as he massaged his arm, teeth grinding together in pain. 

“The hell happened in that country?” Zoro asked through teeth as gritted as the cook's. 

Sanji looked at him, something flashed in the blue of his eye, a mix of horror and fear, something Zoro had rarely seen in his gaze. The cook shook his head and went to grab a cigarette from inside his kimono instead. 

“Don't wanna talk about it… Not now.” Sanji said as he put the cigarette between his lips, then fished the lighter from where he'd taken the cigarette “Thought you'd brought me here for a different reason.” 

Zoro's breath caught in his throat. He hated to admit it, but the cook was right. He hadn't seen him in so long, yet all he could do was being abrasive and all around an asshole to him. 

It was hard to push past the anger he still harbored somewhere, the jealousy that had brewed in his stomach all this time… But Sanji was there with him, not with whatever girl he'd been set up to marry. 

No. Sanji was _ there_. With _ him_. 

So Zoro swallowed his stubbornness, his stupidity and pride, and plucked Sanji's cigarette from his lips. 

“Stop, you stupid-!” Sanji started barking in protest, but gasped when Zoro tugged him in to crash their lips together. 

The cook took Zoro's face in his hands and exhaled harshly through his nostrils as he kissed him hard and urgent, like a parched man that had been wandering through the desert for days and had just found water for the first time. 

Zoro's hand found his natural place into Sanji's hair once again, his tongue slipping swiftly past the cook's lips as soon as he parted them. Sanji pushed him towards the nearest tree, slamming him into the bark without breaking the kiss, and Zoro grunted through his nostrils. Lips still plastered to Sanji's, tongue still licking into his mouth. 

Everything that wasn't Zoro's desire and love for the cook drained away from him, there was no more rage or jealousy, no poisonous thoughts or venomous words. It was just the two of them, kissing each other hard enough to bruise and tearing their clothes open like their survival depended on it. 

Just a few more moments passed, and as Sanji's kimono was barely holding onto his body by the obi fastened around his waist, leaving his torso bared, they slipped to the ground. Zoro's back propped up against the bark, the irregular surface of the wood scratching his skin as he sat on the kimono pooled on the grass, and Sanji sitting in his lap, moaning as Zoro's teeth closed on the creamy skin of his throat. 

Sanji's hand fisted the green hair on the back of Zoro's head, trying to tug him back when he felt him suck a bruise on his neck. 

“Not there!” Sanji admonished him. 

Zoro let out a displeased grunt but did oblige and moved farther down Sanji's shoulder, sunk his teeth in the soft spot where it met with the neck and felt the cook jolt in his lap. He swiped his tongue across the barely there red mark, then began to suck hard enough to draw blood. 

Maybe he couldn't let the entire country see that Sanji was his, and his only, but he still wanted to leave his personal decoration on the cook's skin. 

“Fuck…” Sanji growled through gritted teeth, hips rolling down into Zoro's almost on their own. 

Zoro had missed so many little things. The swearing, the ill concealed moans, the little breaths, the way in which his chest was already turning the prettiest shade of pink. 

Zoro's hands slid down to squeeze at Sanji's thighs, and relished the feeling of hard muscles underneath the pressure of his fingers. Another thing he'd missed dearly. Then his mouth was on Sanji's again, demanding ravenous access and letting the cook swallow his groan when those long fingers of his wrapped around Zoro's cock. 

Sanji was smirking against his mouth, smug as ever, his thumb tormenting the head of Zoro's arousal before his fist tugged and twisted around the whole length. 

“Straight to the point…” Zoro growled against Sanji's lips. 

He wasn't complaining, especially since he thought he'd never get to experience this kind of intimacy with Sanji ever again. For some reason wasn't expecting him to be the first to make that kind of move. 

And apparently the cook wasn't done surprising Zoro just yet, because the only way he had to reply was by laughing. A crystalline laugh that reverberated through both of their bodies, and pierced right through Zoro's chest. 

“I got impatient,” Sanji then said, before glancing down at Zoro's cock “can you blame me?” 

The devilish smirk that followed that rhetoric question nearly sent Zoro over the edge, but he managed to keep his composure as he tried to match that expression. 

“Perverted cook.” 

“You love that.” Sanji said as he picked up the pace of his strokes. 

Zoro's eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, allowing himself to receive all the pleasure just for a few moments. Quietly. With a firmly locked jaw.

“Let me hear you.” Sanji whispered in his ear. 

Zoro's jaw slacked. He didn't want to come already, it was way too soon. But God, it was so hard to hold back when Sanji's voice was as thick and sweet as honey, and he had missed him so much. 

“Shit…” Zoro stuttered, forehead resting against Sanji's as he finally allowed himself to moan. 

“Oh God…” Sanji whimpered. 

Or was it a sob? Zoro couldn't tell, but it had sounded… Odd. 

He did rear back nonetheless, frowning when he saw Sanji's eyes glisten with tears. 

“You ok, cook?” Zoro asked, confused. 

“Yeah, yeah… I'm just-” Sanji's movements had stopped a few moments before “Stupid.”

There was no need to add any more words, there was no need for any kind of explanation. 

Zoro got it. 

Whatever had happened back in Big Mom's territory, Sanji thought he wasn't going to come back from it. Thought he wasn't going to come back to all of this, and it was overwhelming. 

He knew how he felt because he felt it too. Zoro had thought many times about having to forget about Sanji entirely, about having to get used to his absence permanently.

The blackness inside his chest threatened to thicken up again just thinking about it, but they were both there now, both so close together… Yet not enough. 

“I got you.” Zoro said in the most serious, yet sweet tone he had ever mustered. 

Sanji's eyebrow shot up into his hairline, and he gasped when Zoro flipped them over, laying him down onto their makeshift bed. Slowly, almost with reverence, Zoro undid the belt around Sanji's waist and pushed the rest of the kimono off of his body. 

He watched as goosebumps peppered his skin, suddenly exposed to the slight chill of the night. Sanji's muscles twitched, his chest heaving with short breaths as the cook tried to almost shrink in on himself, embarrassed.

This was far from being their first time. This wasn't the first time Sanji's naked body was underneath Zoro's. This wasn't even the first time they had been apart, but it certainly was the first time they were nearly sure they were never going to see each other again. The first time in which the emotions involved were so strong they left them breathless. 

Zoro leaned down, his lips mapping out all the freckles and little scars on Sanji's shoulders, taking a small pause to brush them against the bandage around his wounded bicep. Sanji's breath hitched in his throat, and a hand moved up to rest on the back of Zoro's head as he rolled his tongue over a hardened nipple, before gently blowing on it. 

Zoro continued his journey along Sanji's body, hearing soft moans leave those plump lips and feeling shivers ripple through the cook's body every time he kissed, licked, gently sucked on all the sensitive spots that he knew like the back of his hand. 

“Oh, Marimo-” Sanji moaned, thighs jerking when Zoro's scorching hot mouth engulfed his arousal. 

While Zoro's right hand fisted around Sanji's length, stroking what he wasn't yet fitting into his mouth, the left one traveled up, pinching Sanji's nipple and then farther ahead to dip between Sanji's lips. The cook eagerly swallowed around the digits, messy and needy, the vision erotic enough to make Zoro's cock leak and twitch in anticipation. 

Once Zoro's hand retreated from Sanji's mouth, it found its way between his thighs, and as Zoro kept sucking the cook off he also began to press a finger inside of him. Sanji hissed, instinctively retracting at first, then as he focused on the feeling of Zoro's mouth on his prick he managed to relax and welcome the intrusion with a roll of his hips. 

Zoro pulled back, the action accompanied by a wet pop. He watched as Sanji propped himself on his elbows to look at him with hooded eyes and scarlet cheekbones. Zoro surged forward to capture Sanji's lips with his, swallowing the groan that erupted from the cook's throat when he began to open him up. 

Zoro's right arm wrapped around the cook's back, gathering him closer as his finger pumped in and out of him. Sanji's head lolled back, leaving his throat exposed and Zoro licked a long streak up his neck before adding a second finger, picking up the pace and increasing the strength. 

Sanji's legs trembled, and he wrapped his arms around Zoro, fingers digging hard enough to leave bruises on their wake. By the way the cook was squirming and shaking Zoro could tell he was close, so he adjusted the angle of his fingers to tip him over the edge.

“No, no-” Sanji choked out, his fingers gripping tightly around Zoro's wrist, then his lips brushed against his left lobe, making his earrings jingle together. "I need _ you _ inside me, Zoro." 

A growl tore from the back of Zoro's throat, fire suddenly coursed through his spine and ignited his lower stomach. His entire body was aching to be inside of his cook again, feel his heat envelope him, feel his limbs wind tightly around him. 

Maneuvering Sanji to lay back for him again, Zoro took his time to push inside of him with a low groan. Making both of them feel the connection as vividly as possible, inch by inch. Slow. Relentless.

But Sanji's legs wrapped around Zoro's waist, pushing their hips flat together with a swift movement, burying all of Zoro inside of him in one go. Greedy. Impatient.

“Fuck!” Sanji cried out, and Zoro rested his forehead against his. 

“You're so fucking-” Zoro groaned, feeling Sanji squeezing up around him “Oh shit!” 

“God, I missed you.” Sanji wound his arms around Zoro's neck, pulling him impossibly close. 

“Me too, goddamn it.” Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji let out a soft whimper, and this time Zoro knew he had nothing to worry about. His thrusts started out deep and slow, savoring the moment, listening to Sanji's moans and to the way in which his breath got stuck in his throat every now and then. The sweetest melody to his ears. 

There was a sudden gust of wind that made Sanji shudder and curl tighter around Zoro, and a few more petals showered them both. Sanji laughed softly at the flecks of pink in Zoro's hair, and Zoro couldn't help but smile himself and kiss the curve of the cook's lips. 

Then as quickly as they had started smiling and chuckling, they started moaning and panting, writhing together as Zoro had finally picked up his pace. Time and place slipped away, and suddenly the world narrowed down to the two of them making love underneath the cherry blossoms for the first time in a long and agonizing while. Their only witness being the moon. 

Zoro felt his own climax building up into his lower belly, his movements getting less coherent and rhythmic. 

“Sanji…” Zoro choked out. 

“Oh God!” Sanji whined, his hips bucking up to meet his thrusts, his fingers moved to swipe through Zoro's earrings before digging his nails into the flesh of Zoro's back.

Zoro kept on chanting the cook's name as he pulled him up to sit on his lap, and they both clung to one another for dear life until their earth shattering orgasms caught them - one a few seconds apart from the other. 

They remained like that for a while, Zoro kneeling halfway into the grass and Sanji sitting on his lap, sweat covered skin, ragged breaths and sore, trembling muscles. Zoro moved a hand to push Sanji's bangs back and finally reveal both of his eyes, blue like the ocean and hazed like an early winter morning. 

Sanji tried to stop him, still deadly self-conscious about his eyebrows and being made fun of because of them, but Zoro was smiling one of those rare, genuinely fond smiles of his, and he stopped his protesting. 

“Leave again and I'll butcher you, Swirly Brow.” Zoro said in a calm, yet threatening tone. 

“No way I'm leaving again,” Sanji smirked “my life purpose is to torment you, Shitty Marimo.” he ruffled Zoro's hair and chuckled. 

Zoro rolled his eyes, then pushed Sanji off of his lap so that he could stretch out a bit. 

“I really need a cigarette, now…” Sanji said as he patted down his kimono to find the pack and lighter, before lying down onto Zoro's kimono and taking a satisfying drag of smoke. 

“My back stings, what the fuck did you do?” Zoro grunted as he sat down next to Sanji and turned slightly to let the cook take a look at his back. 

“Oh shit!” Sanji snorted, holding back a laugh as he swiped his fingers across Zoro's skin “I clawed the shit out of it.” 

Zoro turned to glare at Sanji while he laughed, then pressed a finger into the darkest and largest bruise he'd left on his neck. Sanji flinched slightly. 

“An eye for an eye, right?” Zoro smirked. 

“You bastard! How big is it?” Sanji barked at him, and Zoro laughed. 

Those small moments between them, where they could stop pretending to be something else in front of the others, were Zoro's favorites. That level of intimacy and complicity was for them and them alone, and Zoro didn't know if he could have lived without them.

“Shit, it's cold out here.” Sanji groaned all of a sudden, his entire body covering in goosebumps as he curled in on himself. 

Zoro arched an eyebrow and used Sanji's kimono to cover both of them up, then wrapped an arm firmly around the cook. Sanji nestled against him so naturally that Zoro thought they'd both been chiseled by the universe to slot together perfectly a long, long time ago. 

“You're a goddamn furnace.” Sanji said as he took one last drag of tobacco before putting it out. 

“You were just complaining about being cold.” Zoro said in a monotone.

There was just no winning with the cook. 

“I am.” Sanji said as he placed his icy toes on Zoro's feet. 

“Are you dead?!” Zoro yelped as he instinctively retracted his feet “How can you have such freezing toes when you can set your fucking legs on fire?” 

Sanji laughed hard against his neck. 

God, he loved that idiot so goddamn much. 

Once the laughter simmered down, Sanji's fingers moved to trace the scar left by Mihawk back when they first met. He always got so serious and dramatic every time he swiped his digits over it, yet Zoro's heart always twitched in his chest when he did so. 

“Will you make me onigiri in the morning?” Zoro asked after a while.

Sanji looked up at him, a softness in his eyes that made Zoro's entire body feel impossibly weak, and nodded. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Cool.” 

“Cool.”

Sanji smiled, then rested his head on Zoro's chest again, this time to actually go to sleep. 

Zoro watched his peaceful expression as he was embraced by his slumber, and figured that this was probably the first time he was going to bed relaxed and content. So was Zoro, actually. 

There was going to be time for Zoro to get Sanji to tell him all about what had happened back on those islands. To hear everything he'd been put through and why he'd nearly given up on his nakama, on his dream, on… The two of them. 

Zoro shook his head slightly, wriggling off the thoughts swarming through his mind. He pulled Sanji closer to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead that would have been hard enough to wake him up, if the cook weren't clearly so exhausted. 

He looked up at the mane of the tree, at how the branches swayed peacefully in the soft wind of the night. A few more petals fell on top of them and Zoro snorted. 

Wano was a strange country for so many reasons. Yet Zoro could appreciate it now that Sanji was there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of this seems OOC to you it's 'cause in this entire year I've decided that anything canon at all is dead and fanon is all that matters. LMAO


End file.
